A Fight
by OutTonightAndForever
Summary: Bella and Rosalie get into a fight!


**A/N: This is a one-shot when Bella and Rosalie get into a fight, this takes place after Breaking Dawn. Some of this was thought in Twisted. Please, please review I will appreciate any feedback! If you do review could you please say if I should do a story like this when Bella and Jake get into a fight? I am not sure how good the end is, I may have rushed it! Thank you for reading! Disclaimer: Like last time I do not own Twilight or its characters. **

Today started out like a perfectly normal day. Bella was whining about how hard it is to be a vampire and how much Edward is being a pain. Oh, yeah recently their marriage has been going downhill. Edward and Bella's marriage lasted about five decades. They fight constantly now and it's starting to bother everyone. Even sweet Esme was fed up and more than a little distraught.

Edward lunged through the doors, his face a mask of anger. He started bellowing at me for no reason. "Rosalie why don't you tell Bella what you thought before and after we got put together in this vile marriage" I was not about to speak up now, for the past five decades I have remained silent.

"You're not going to say anything? Huh?? Fine I'll say your thoughts!" Truth be told Edward is scaring me. I've only seen a man this mad once, the night I was attacked. Still yelling he continues "Rosalie predicted that our marriage would fail, you would leave and that…………" Suddenly he stops and stalks out of the room. If I could have cried this would be the moment I would have. I didn't even realize I was shaking until Bella pointed it out.

Bella. I may not like her, in fact I hate her. Either way I would never have actually told her any of this. She looks mad. That's the only way to put it. She looks like I poured boiling water on her while she was sleeping. Which I did not do. I don't feel like waiting for her to ask me something so I ask her something first "what Bella?" I haven't used this voice on her since we first met.

"You're jealous of me, you always have been!" It's a statement not a question and she says it like it's a fact. That makes **me **mad. I strike back "Of what? That you have human boys trotting after you? That you have a vampire husband? That you almost died because you were getting stalked by a vampire? The way I see it, you are just a normal vampire trying to be better than you are!" For a split second I feel great! I have finally told her what I have wanted to for so long. That is a single second though. Bella gives me a brazen smile and says "I got to have a kid! I was a human! I got to love! My husband never hurt me, he didn't attack me! You cannot have kids, you don't know real love! The way I see it, you really are jealous of me! Just admit it!"

Tears would be soaking my face if I were a human. But I am not a human so I don't cry. I still can't believe Bella would ever use my past life against me. She has no right to say that I don't love Emmet, she doesn't know that! I feel like I am about to attack her. I just remind myself to calm down. But then she says something "this whole family loves me more than you, even Emmet!"

Animal instincts take over. Screw being a vegetarian vampire, I can fight just as good as any other vampire. I lunge at Bella and for a second she looks scared. Anger rushed through me and I felt like I could destroy Bella. Then I remember who I am and back off. I hiss at Bella "Never use my past against me, Bella" The human Bella would have nodded and backed off but this Bella sneers at me. "Why did it hurt your feelings? Do you not like that I told you the truth?" I feel my muscles tense again and I take a deep breath. "Bella. Do. You. Know. How. Many. People. Hate. You?" Surprise etches across her face and she looks hurt. "Look Rosalie it's ok you're jealous. Just relax a little please!"

Bella does not understand anything! I may be a little jealous, I admit that. But that's not why I got mad, I was mad because she assumed I was jealous of her without asking. She thinks that everyone loves her and that everyone hates me! "Bella, you don't understand! I'm mad because you used my past against me, said the family doesn't love me and just assumed I was jealous!"

Bella smiled "Yeah right!" I hissed "Bella, shut up!" When she continued to mock me I lunged at her again. This time she fought back and we were both attacking each other until Edward walked in. He smiled an eerie smile and looked please. Of course, Alice saw this happen and Edward helped it happen. Before this would never have happened but I guess he doesn't care anymore. Bella made Edward change and he looks at me sadly and nods. He heard my thoughts and for once agreed with me.

Neither Bella or I speak. Inside I am delighted, I finally got to fight her. She hurt me though and I won't forget that. Inside I am still shaking and reliving this day.


End file.
